G T2KJS
Gahn, known better as G T2KJS, is an elevator filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. Originally he has supplied his elevator videos to NingSama from Mainland China. History He started filming elevators in September 2016 in Wuhan, China, but uploaded via NingSama channel for some reasons.【Fancam】Otis Scenic Elevator @ somewhere near Facemall, Wuhan, China Later, he has filmed elevator and uploaded by himself in August 2017. His first video uploaded in his channel was an Otis elevator in an undisclosed location.Undisclose Otis elevator in Rama 4 On August 13, 2018, he was visited Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan and filmed some elevators there.4 Schindler elevators at Blú Port Resort Mall Huahin Prachuapkirikan Thailand (department store) Trivia * He is the first elevator filmer in Thailand who has filmed world's fastest elevator in Shanghai Tower, China.World fastest elevator @ Shanghai tower, Shanghai, China 世界最高速电梯在上海中心，上海，中国 * He has visited and filmed elevators in many cities in China. His elevator videos were uploaded by NingSama before in 2016 to 2017 due to internet problem. ** He is also an international elevator filmer who had visited and filmed elevators in the most cities in Mainland China as well. His videos are in Wuhan4 LG scenic elevators at Jiali Plaza Wuhan Hubei China , Shanghai2 Old Mitsubishi scenic elevators at New World Emporium Nanjing Road Shanghai China , BeijingHitachi scenic elevator at Beijing fun Qianmen Street Beijing China , XiamenShanghai Mitsubishi Scenic Elevator at Zhongshan Park Station of Xiamen Metro line 1 (Paid zone) , ChongqingFuji Sunrise scenic elevator at Nanping Street Chongqing China , TianjinMitsubishi high speed elevator at Tianjin World Financial Center in Tianjin China , Suzhou2 Guangri Elevators @ AEON Mall Suzhou Wuzhong, China, NanjingSchindler Elevators @ Nanjing Century Plaza, China, Xi'anHitachi elevator at Xi'an Metro line 3 Dayanta Station Xi'an Shaanxi China , Hohhot2 Schindler elevator at Hohhot Railway Station , HarbinKone elevator at Harbin West Railway Station , ChangchunEdunburgh elevator at Changchun Guandong Business Hotel in Changchun Jilin China , ShenyangKone elevators at a building in Shenyang Liaoning China , Qingdao(tiny floor button!!!) Mitsubishi keycard elevator@Hosing International Hotel Qingdao Shandong China , ShenzhenShanghai Mitsubishi scenic elevator at Shenzhen North Railway Station Shenzhen Guangdong China , GuangzhouIFE elevator @ Latin Hotel Guangzhou Guangdong China , FoshanXJ Schindler elevator at Canton metro GF line Qiandenghu Station Foshan Guangdong China , NanchangFujitec elevator at Nanchang Shangri-la Hotel Nanchang Jiangxi China (guest room) , Jiujiang2 XJ Schindler elevators at Miles Hotel Jiujiang Jiangxi China , JingdezhenKone scenic elevator at China ceramic museum Jingdezhen Jiangxi China , Changsha5 Yungtay elevators at Changsha Grand Mercure Hotel Changsha Hunan China , KunmingMitsubishi elevator at Kunming Grand Park Hotel Kunming Yunnan China , Chengdu, Yinchuan, Nanning and Chaozhou. ** He is also filmed some elevators in Hong Kong in August 2019 as well. * He was filmed with NingSama in September 2017, February and August 2018, Oak TheElevator Hunter and TRG in August 2018. * His first destination dispatch elevator filmed was in Nanjing Century Plaza Office Tower, China, which were Schindler Miconic 10 elevators. * He is currently studied in Xiamen, China, and currently become an original elevator filmer in Xiamen, China as well. * He is also a transportation enthusiast as well.Nanchang Metro Line 1 From Teng Wang (prince) Pavilion Station to Qiushui Square Station Notes and References External Link * His YouTube Channel Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand